Tsundere Fever
by KopiSore
Summary: Malaysia terkena demam beserta flu parah! Seharusnya hari ini wanita itu mengikuti rapat ASEAN namun kali ini dia terpaksa berlibur didalam rumah. Ketika sedang asik bertiduran ria, bel rumahnya berbunyi pertanda seseorang mengunjunginya. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika menyadari siapa yang mengunjunginya, Indonesia! Melayucest dengan Fem!Malaysia dan Male!Indonesia


**Pair: Melayucest**

 **Rate : T karena mulut kedua oc yang ga nahan -**

 **Disclaimer: …. Berapa kali harus dijelaskan kalau Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya?!**

 **Warning : Straight pair, OC! Fem!Malaysia with Male!Indonesia. cerita yang udah mainstream dengan ending maksa? Cerita yang dibuat ketika didera tugas yang menumpuk :V**

 **0-0-0-0**

"Hatchi!"

Snort…

"HUATCHIM!"

Snort…

Berkali-kali Malaysia mengambil tissue yang terletak diatas meja didepanya. Wanita melayu itu harus terus menghapus cairan kental yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya dikarenakan demam dan flu berat. Dengan perasaan sakit hati Malaysia menggulung tubuhnya kedalam selimut putih tebalnya dan berbaring diatas sofa sembari menonton tayangan televisi yang sebenarnya tak begitu ia perhatikan. Wajahnya merengut kesal, ia merasa bete. Selain karena flu dan demam yang membuatnya terus bersin dan sakit kepala dia kesal karena harus bermalas-malasan di saat keadaan Negara sedang kritis-kritisnya. **Dia itu pekerja keras!**

…

OK! Wanita itu sebenarnya amat bahagia dapat bangun telat dan bersantai-santai dirumahnya daripada berurusan dengan tugas kenegaraanya tapi tentu saja tidak dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini! Sakit itu menyusahkan! Ingus yang terus mengalir, bersin yang tak beerhenti bahkan matanya yang merah membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa tertidur walau ingin. Seluruh tubuhnya terus merasa dingin walau dia sudah mengenakan jaket dan mnggulung tubuh dalam selimut. Mau berpindah kekamarnya tidak bisa karena untuk bangun saja susah… hiks… sakit sekali…

Selain keadaan diatas, Malaysia juga merasa mengkerutkan wajahnya dikarenakan alasan lain. Sebenarnya hari ini ada rapat ASEAN dan dia sama sekali tak bisa pergi. Padahal dia ingin sekali mengikuti rapat tersebut. Selain menambah pengetahuan tentang keluarga besarnya dia juga bisa bercengkrama dengan yang lain. Duh… keadaan ekonomi yang terus memburuk membuat masing-masing dari mereka benar-benar sibuk. Iya… Malaysia memang rajin dan sangat peduli pada keluarga ASEAN.

#EntahKenapaAuthorRadaMerindingNulisBagianIni….

Baiklah sebenarnya Malaysia tak begitu peduli dengan yang lain, dia juga malas bercengkrama dengan yang lain apalagi dengan mantan suaminya itu, tahu kan? Itu lho personifikasi Negara yang selalu membawa patung singa setengah ikan kemana-mana, tahu kan? Udah gak usah di omongin entar ada yang baperan….

Alasan sebenarnya kenapa Malaysia ingin melihat seseorang. Seseorang yang juga merupakan anggota ASEAN. Si kasar bertopeng santun, si kekanakan bertopeng dewasa, manusia tak peka yang selalu berpura-pura prihatin! Seorang personifikasi Negara dengan ribuan topeng sifat atau kalau Malaysia yang mengatakanya adalah LABIL! Oh astaga… kenapa harus ada orang seaneh dirinya? Terkadang Malaysia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika mengingat orang itu.

 **Nyut!**

Huaaa! Cukup! Memikirkanya hanya membuat kepala Malaysia semakin sakit. Kenapa juga dia harus memikirkan personifikasi Negara itu secara tiba-tiba? Dan lagi kenapa wajahnya menjadi terasa panas sekali? Huh! Memikirkan si bodoh itu hanya akan memperparah demamnya ternyata.

Bosan karena tak ada kerjaan lain yang menarik, Malaysia mengambil handphone yang ia letakan diatas meja, mengecek apakah ada yang mencarinya. Benar saja terdapan 2 panggilan yang terlewat dari Vietnam dan Thailand dan 3 sms masuk. Penasaran, wanita berambut hitam panjang sepunggung itu membuka smsnya satu persatu.

 _-From : Si Raja Minyak  
Sub : Maaf kak  
Aku dengar dari Singapura kalau kakak sakit. Maaf, aku baru bisa menjenguk sekitar jam 8. Mau nitip barang yang mau dibelikan? Hati-hati lho… ga ada yang ngurus. Sekali lagi maaf ya kak, aku harus ikut rapat-_

Malaysia terdiam saja membaca sms dari adiknya itu. Yang ada di kepala Author adalah, kenapa Malaysia iseng menulis nama 'raja minyak' untuk kontak adik alimnya itu? Sudahlah… bukan saat yang tepat menanyakannya. Wanita melayu itu menjawab sms adiknya cepat. Hanya berisi pesanannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Selanjutnya dia melanjutkan membuka sms dari yang lain.

 _-From : EX, Merlon  
Sub : Sudah kubilang …  
Sudah kubilang jangan suka bergadang untuk nonton sinetron dan drama korea, dasar keras kepala! Aku akan kerumahmu sekitar jam 8 malam jenguk sekalian ngirim copy-an hasil rapat hari ini. Aku sudah bilang ke anggota ASEAN kalau kau sakit.-_

Kali ini Malaysia mengerlingkan kedua matanya kesal. Sedikit rona malu muncul di kedua pipinya. Aih… mantan suaminya itu terkadang membuatnya risih. Bersikap baik walau sudah bercerai membuatnya tak nyaman. Tapi yaah… namanya juga hubungan kenegaraankan? Apa yang bisa dihindari? Inggris bahkan harus terpaksa berkerja sama dengan Perancis kalau dalam urusan kenegaraan. Kalau dalam hal lain? Wuidiih ogah!

Malaysia sama sekali tak membalas sms tersebut karena dia tahu mantan suaminya itu pastinya sudah mematikan handphonenya untuk rapat. Dia tahu kebiasaan pria yang pernah seatap denganny dulu, pria itu sudah nyaris seperti Inggris, perfeksionis. Jadi dari pada pusing, Malaysia melanjutkan membuka sms yang lain.

 _-From : Balut  
Sub : __J_ _  
Horraay! Ngga ada yang sok-sok an ga suka dengan my beloved! Mwhaahahaha! Tau ga? Aku nempel-nempel terus lho sama dia~ anyway… sakit aja tiap hari Lay! Dengan begitu my sweetie honey ku bakalan terus nempel tanpa gangguan! Siap-siap aja pas masuk dia udah jadi milikku 3-_

Membaca teks tersebut Malaysia langsung melempar handphonenya jauh-jauh. Bodo amat! Dia masih bisa membeli yang baru! Wanita sialan! Bisa-bisanya dia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Manis-manis berhati licik! Ingin sekali Malaysia berlari kegedung rapat dan mencabik wajah wanita yang menjadi rivalnya itu menjadi berkeping-keping. Namun apa daya, sakit kepala yang kejam kembali menyerangnya tiap kali wanita itu bergerak. Sungguh penderitaan.

Malaysia melirik jam dinding yang ternyata baru menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Rapat ASEAN baru mulai sekitar sejam lalu. Kepalanya sekarang makin sakit dan hidungnya semakin meler. Ia ingin sekali bergerak kedapur dan mengambil makanan, dia lapar dan apapun belum mengisi perutnya. Dilema melanda dirinya, ingin sekali wanita itu bergerak kedapur dan mengambil sepotong roti atau apapun yang tidak perlu dimasak namun bisa dimakan untuk mengisi lambungnya. Tapi rasa malas mendera tubuhnya. Sofa dan selimut tebalnya seakan-akan menjadi magnet tubuh yang membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa bangun.

'Ting-Tong'

Bel rumah Malaysia berbunyi, pertanda seseorang datang menjenguknya. Siapa yang menjenguk sepagi ini? Inggris? Apa dia mendengar kalau 'mantan anaknya' sakit dan dia memutuskan untuk terbang ke rumah Malaysia dan merawatnya? Sungguh baik sekali, namun Inggris sejujurnya berada dalam daftar terakhir sebagai orang yang akan senang hati Malaysia terima karena menjenguknya. Bukannya tak tahu diri, hanya saja Malaysia tak mau menambah sakit dikarenakan dipaksa memakan _scone_ buatan Inggris.

'Ting-Tong'

Belnya berbunyi lagi. Takut kalau Inggris benar-benar datang, Makaysia segera bangkit dari sofanya karena tak ingin membuat Inggris marah. Wanita itu tak mau dikutuk oleh Inggirs! Dengan berat Malaysia berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya dengan selimut yang masih menggulung tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sebenarnya sedikit merinding ketika kakinya menyentuh lantai keramik yang dingin apalagi diluar sebenarnya sedang hujan jadi suhu ruangan menjadi terasa membeku. Setelah beberapa langkah Malaysia langsung membuka pintu depan dan menemukan seseorang yang jelas bukan Inggris. Pria yang mengenakan kemeja putih sedikit basah (kemungkinan karena kehujanan) dengan jas hitam yang ia gantung di lengan kananya, wajahnya terlihat begitu panik sesaat namun segera terganti karena melihat Malaysia yang kelihatanya tak senang dengan kedatangan pria dihadapanya.

"Indon…" Malaysia berusaha menutup keterkejutanya dengan wajah kesal, "Buat apa kau datang?! Kau pasti bolos dari rapat kan?! Dasar pemalas!" Katanya dengan nada kesal.

Indonesia membalas ucapan kasar Malaysia dengan ucapan kasar juga, "Walau sakit sikapmu itu tetap menyebalkan ya? Rapat ASEAN udah selesai bego! Sembarangan bilang orang pemalas, sadar diri neng!" ia lalu memberikan kantong plastik kecil kepada Malaysia. Wanita itupun membuka isinya yang ternyata berisi obat-obatan dan jamu. Perlahan kedua pipi Malaysia menghangat, namun ia segera menggeleng kuat-kuat dan menurunkan alisnya, "Kau kan tahu aku tak suka jamu!" Omelnya.

"Dengar ya tuan putri… kalau kau memang tak suka jamu paling tidak minum obat-obatan yang ada disana. Bersyukur aku masih kemari dengan obat dan jamu daripada aku kemari sambil membawa racun tikus! Sebenarnya aku menyesal juga tak mengganti isi obat itu dengan racun!" jelas Indonesia menahan emosi namun malah mengelus atau lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak rambut Malaysia.

"Bo-bodoh! Hentikan!" Malaysia berusaha menjauhkan tangan Indonesia yang iseng sekali mengacak rambutnya. Disaat itu Malaysia sadar kalau suhu tubuh Indonesia terasa dingin. Malaysia pun memperhatikan pakaian Indonesia yang basah. Pria itu pasti menerjang hujan untuk menemuinya. Bodoh, pikir Malaysia. Kenapa harus menerjang hujan untuk menemuinya? Memikirkanya membuat perasaan Malaysia sedikit senang.

'Kruuyuk~' perut Malaysia berbunyi.

Indonesia menghetikan kegiatanya mengacak rambut Malaysia sementara Malaysia sendiri langsung terdiam malu. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam, malu.

"Kau ini…" Indonesia menyeringai sambil menatap Malaysia yang sudah menjadi kepiting rebus dengan pandangan remeh, "Sudah tahu sakit tapi malah belum makan"

"Di-Diam kau brengsek!"

Indonesia mencubit kedua pipi Malaysia dengan gemas, wajahnya tersnyum namun bayangan hitam menyatakan kalau ia sebenarnya kesal. "Dimana sopan santun yang kuajarkan padamu dari kecil hah?"

"Hyaaa! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Indon! Berhenti bodoh!" Malaysia malah membalas kekejaman Indonesia dengan cubitan di perut Indonesia. Indonesia akhirnya menghentikan cubitanya dan langsung mendorong tubuh Malaysia kedalam rumah agar dia bisa masuk. Pria berkulit cokelat itu langsung menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas.

"Hei! Jangan buka kulkas orang seenaknya! Dan lagi, aku tak mengizinkamu masuk! Mana sopan santunmu!?" Seru Malaysia kesal namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh Indonesia. Pria itu malah membuka _rice cooker_ Malaysia dengan enteng.

"Cih… menyedihkan sekali… sampai nasi pun tidak ada… perempuan macam apa yang sudah kubesarkan ini gusti?" Indonesia memulai sikap hiperbolanya dan menghasilkan decihan kesal oleh Malaysia yang merasa dihina dan diremehkan.

"Kau itu ngapain sih?! Kalau mau makan mending pergi kerumah Negara lain!"

Indonesia membalas pertayaan Malaysia dengan cuek, "Maaf Lay, dapur rumahku jauh lebih baik daripada rumahmu. Tentu kau lebih maju tapi paling tidak aku menyempatkan diri untuk masak nasi" Malaysia ingin mengatakan sesatu namun memilih diam karena perutnya kembali berbunyi. Indonesia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu kau belum makan dan orang sakit itu seharusnya MAKAN! Dasar pemalas, jangan buat dengan alasan sakit" Indonesia meletakan jasnya diatas kursi makan, membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya lalu menggulung lengan putih kemejanya hingga siku. Ia ambil panci yang menggantung di dinding dapur. Dia terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya mengambil sepuntung rokok di saku celananya dan menyalakanya. Malaysia hanya terdiam memperhatikan pria dihadapanya. kembali lagi pipinya merona, wanita itu mengakui kalau Indonesia jauh lebih sexy disaat terlihat berantakan dibanding rapi. Lebih… mengakui _… '_ WHAT!? _Tunggu dulu! Apa yang kupikirkan?'_ batin Malaysia panik. Malaysia langsung menepuk pipinya kuat-kuat lalu kembali membatin, ' _Kau sendiri jauh lebih malas dariku bodoh!'_ umpatnya. Ia sama sekali tak mau melawan ucapan Indonesia karena kepalanya sudah sakit. Ia tahu kepalanya akan bertambah sakit kalau bertengkar dengan Indonesia. Jadi Malaysia memilih diam.

"Udah! Mending sekarang kau duduk di sofa, tidur kek, istirahat kek! Pokoknya pergi aja jauh dariku!" Indonesia mengusir Malaysia, dari dapurnya sendiri. Tapi karena sudah kelelahan Malaysia menurut saja. Ia langsung ke sofa asalnya dan mematikan televisi. Awalnya dia hanya tiduran santai sampai akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

 **0-0-0-0**

Malaysia membuka matanya dan menujukan keramik cokelat miliknya. Indonesia berada disamping wanita itu, berada dalam posisi setengah berdiri bertumpu pada lututnya. Tangan kiri Indonesia menggenggam semangkuk bubur ayam. Bau makanan itulah yang sebenarnya membangunkan Malaysia.

"Hmh…?" Malaysia bergumam bingung, ia langsung duduk bersadar pada sofa dan mengucek matanya. Indonesia berpindah posisi, duduk di sofa—tepat disamping Malaysia. Pria berambut hitam ikal acak-acakan itu menyendokan sesendok bubur dan menyodorkanya tepat di depan wajah Malaysia. "Makan" Perintahnya singkat. Malaysia yang sudah benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan wajah cemberut. Wanita itu tak mau disuap oleh Indonesia. Ayolah! Dia sudah dewasa dan kalaupun harus di suap, ia tak mau disuap oleh orang yang baginya idiot itu.

"Aku bisa sendiri!"

Indonesia kali ini menggeleng kuat, "Tidak bisa! Kau bodoh sih enggak minum obat atau makan! Sekarang demammu itu makin tinggi bego!"

Malaysia langsung memegang kepalanya sendiri dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Benar saja, suhu tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dibanding sebelumnya. Pantas saja saat bangun tadi wanita berkulit kuning langsat itu merasa terbakar dan amat mual. "Baru sadar kan?" Tanya Indonesia sarkas lalu makin menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur ayam itu, "Makan!" perintahnya lagi, kali ini nadanya lebih tegas. Malaysia seperti biasanya bersikap keras kepala menggeleng kuat-kuat dan menolak tak kalah tegas.

Melihat tingkah Malaysia, wajah Indonesia berubah kesal. Pria itu langsung melahap bubur di sendok tadi membuat Malaysia bertanya-tanya kenapa malah dia yang memakan bubur yang seharusnya dimakan oleh orang yang sedang sakit. Belum sempat Malaysia mengeluarkan pertanyaanya, Indonesia dengan cepat memegang kedua pipi Malaysia dengan kedua tanganya. Pelan-pelan pria bermata hitam arang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Malaysia yang tak bisa berpikir jernih. Wajah Indonesia makin mendekat sehingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Malaysia yang lembut. Dengan lidahnya, Indonesia membuka mulut Malaysia yang entah kenapa tidak memberi perlawanan. Indonesia dengan mudah memindahkan bubur yang berada dimulutnya ke mulut wanita yang terus tertegun. Pria itu menyuapi Malaysia dari **MULUT KE MULUT!** Setelah terpindahkan semua, Indonesia melepaskan bibirnya dan hanya menunjukan wajah datar. Malaysia masih saja terpaku. Kemudian entah sadar atau tidak ia menelan bubur tersebut.

"Nah… coba begitu dari tadi. Bikin repot saja…" Indonesia menyendokan bubur lagi dan memposisikannya didepan wajah Malaysia.

 _Blush!_

Wajah Malaysia menjadi merah padam, jauh lebih merah dibanding saat dia demam tadi.

"MESUM! KENAPA HARUS DARI MULUT KE MULUT?!" Seru Malaysia dan berdiri di atas sofa, bersiap-siap menendak wajah pria yang dengan menyebalkanya hanya berwajah datar.

"Kalau engga begitu kau pasti ngga bakalan makan" Jelas Indonesia datar.

"Tapi! Tapi—itu—aku—" Terbata-bata, Malaysia mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu namun berakhir dengan duduk kembali di sofa dengan wajah tertunduk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Tubuhnya begetar dan perlahan air mata mengalir dari pipinya. "Brengsek Ndon… aku engga mau begini…" isaknya.

Indonesia langsung mengubah wajah acuhnya menjadi panik. Tentu saja sebagai seorang Negara tertua di ASEAN dan amat lemah terhadap tangisan perempuan (Terutama tangisan adik-adik perempuanya) sifat _Brother Complex_ nya menjadi **_ON._** "Astaga Malaysia, tak mungkin itu ciuman pertamamu kan?! Kau kan pernah menikah!" ucapnya panik. Isakan Malaysia semakin kuat. "Indon bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku gak mau kayak gini!" Tangis Malaysia makin menjadi, membuat Indonesia makin panik.

Indonesia langsung memeluk tubuh Malaysia erat, berharap hal itu dapat menenangkan Malaysia seperti ketika mereka masih kecil. Biasanya hal itu manjur namun untuk sekarang tangisan Malaysia masih tak berhenti. Dengan lembut Indonesia mengelus rambut panjang Malaysia lalu menatap wanita Melayu yang berada didekapnya. "Maaf… Maaf… aku tak tahu kau akan seperti ini…" Ucap Indonesia dengan perasaan bersalah, "Maaf Malaysia, aku sudah terlalu jauh. Kupikir kau tadi akan menendangku atau sejenisnya setelah aku menciummu. Maaf aku lepas kendali…"

 _~Indonesia Raya, Merdeka Merdeka  
Tanahku negriku yang ku cinta!  
Indonesia Raya-~_

Pada suasana tegang-tegangnya itu entah kenapa handphone Indonesia berbunyi. Kesal karena suasana yang berada di ambang jurang itu diganggu, Indonesia tanpa peduli mengambil handphonenya dan mematikan panggilan tersebut. Ia tak peduli apa apa siapa yang meneleponya, ia tak peduli apa yang akan disubjekan oleh sang pembicara disebrang sana. Yang terpenting saat ini, baginya, adalah menghentikan isakan tangis Malaysia yang terus mengatainya bodoh tanpa alasan jelas. Ok… Indonesia tentu sadar kalau alasan Malaysia mengatainya bodoh adalah karena pria itu mencium Malaysia secara tiba-tiba. Tapi bukankah seharusnya Malaysia tidak harus bereaksi sebegitunya? Lagipula bukanya seharurnya Malaysia menendangnya atau memukulnya? Bukannya menangis seperti anak kecil begini. Ah… salah Indonesia juga sih kelepasan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Perasaanya sudah tak tertahankan lagi!

"Hiks… Aku tahu bagimu ciuman itu tidak begitu berarti… tapi untukku…"

"Eh?"

"Huaaah! Indon brengsek!" Tangisan Malaysia kembali mengeras, padahal digumaman terakhirnya tadi sedikit tenang.

"Malaysia… aku benar-benar tak mengerti…" Indonesia menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal dan berwajah polos. Malaysia dilain sisi yang melihat ketidak peka-an Indonesia itu hanya bisa mengeram kesal. Perempatan muncul di dahinya. "Begooo! Kenapa sih kau itu gak pernah peka?! Aku tak mau kau menciumku Karena terpaksa karena aku mencintaimu Indon!" Tak tahan akhirnya Malaysia memekik kesal. Setelah sadar apa yang ia ucapkan ia segera menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah malu. Dia kelepasan bicara ternyata. Akhirnya Malaysia mendorong tubuh Indonesia sejauh mungkin dan duduk minggir di pojokan sofa, menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. "Bodoh!" Jeritnya dibalik kedua lututnya tersebut. Indonesia terpaku, rona merah pun muncul dikedua pipinya nyaris semerah wajah Malaysia. Dengan terbata ia berbicara, "Ja-jadi ka-ka—"

 _~Indonesia Raya, Merdeka Merdeka  
Tanahku negriku yang ku cinta!  
Indonesia Raya-~_

Kembali nada dering yang berarti panggilan masuk dari handphone Indonesia berbunyi. Kesal karena saat-saat pentingnya di ganggu dengan kesal Indonesia langsung mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut tanpa melihat nama kontaknya dan mendamprat orang malang yang berada disebrang sana, "WOI BANGSAT! TAHU KAGA ORANG LAGI SIBUK?!"

oh astaga Indonesia…

ternyata orang disebrang sana tak kalah kasarnya, ia pun dengan tak mau kalahnya membentak Indonesia,

"KAMPRET! LU TAHU KAGA KALAU MEMBOLOS ITU DILARANG DALAM ACARA RAPAT ASEAN?! JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG DENGER MALAYSIA SAKIT BIKIN LU MELOMPAT DARI JENDELA DAN MENEROBOS HUJAN! INI MASALAH THAILAND BELUM BERES!"

Mampus… **Vietnam!**

"Eh? Vietnam? Ehehehe… maaf Vietnam… Tahu kan kalau aku ngga tega ngelihat orang sakit? Duh, maaf tadi ngomong kasar soalnya Malaysia tadi lagi gawat-gawatnya jadi panik. Ehehehe…" Indonesia tertawa canggung berusaha menetralkan kesalahanya (yang sudah berat) dari Negara Krimson tersebut.

"Hahahaha… Tidak apa-apa toh… Aku mengerti. Orang yang paling dicintai itu pasti menjadi nomor satu diantara segala-galanya," Vietnam tertawa renyah yang (mungkin) berarti Indonesia berada di posisi aman tapi Vietnam melanjutkan "Tapi setelah pertemuan berikutnya… bersiapkan pantatmu itu untuk dipukul oleh sampan kayuku… oh ya… Ada beberapa gajah Thailand yang ingin 'bermain' denganmu setelah berurusan denganku…" dan **Pip** , panggilan berakhir.

Nyawa Indonesia belum aman, seutuhnya.

"Nyawaku dalam bahaya…" Hanphone yang ia genggam jatuh keatas sofa. Wajah Indonesia berubah menjadi amat pucat, tubuhnya pun bergetar ketakutan. "Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus bolos dari rapat?!" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi.

"Ka-kau membolos dari rapat… demi aku?" Malaysia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Indonesia dengan tatapan terkesima. Kali ini Indonesia yang mundur ke tempat paling pojok dari sofa dan berwajah panik serta memerah. "Ah! Tidak! Kau salah dengar! Mana mungkin aku membolos dari rapat hanya untukmu? Ahahaha!" Lagi Indonesia tertawa canggung, sepertinya ia merasa tawa anehnya itu bisa menetralkan suasana. Ia melihat wajah Malaysia yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius namun dengan rona merah dipipinya membuat Indonesia sadar kalau wanita dihadapanya sudah mengetahui segalanya. Jadi, mau tak mau Indonesia pun menyerah, ia menunduk dan terlihat aura gelap menyelubunginya.

"Haaah… iya benar… aku bolos dari rapat hanya untuk menjengukmu. Itulah alasan kenapa bajuku basah, aku menerjang hujan…"

"Dan kau melompati jendela?"

Indonesia makin menunduk karena semakin malu, "Yah… dari lantai dua…"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Dasar bodoh…" Indonesia mengangat wajahnya dan menatap mata Malaysia dengan lekat, "Karena aku mencintaimu bodoh! Dan itulah alasan kenapa aku menciummu barusan! Bukan terpaksa tapi kelepasan! Wajahmu itu semakin manis disaat kedua pipimu memerah karena demam!" Rona merah di wajah Indonesia sama sekali tak hilang, terutama ketika ia mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Kau… mencintaiku?" Mata Malaysia membulat, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Kau sudah tuli ya? Iya aku M-E-N-C-I-N-T-A-I-M-U! jangan buat aku mengulanginya lagi bodoh!" Indonesia melirik bubur ayam yang sudah ia letakan diatas meja, tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya yang merona karena mendengar ucapannya tersebut. "Dari dulu Malaysia… dari dulu…"

"A-aku juga…" Gumam Malaysia pelan. Ia sendiripun tak mampu menatap wajah Indonesia.

"A-aku baru sadar setelah kau mengatakanya tadi" Indonesia menjawab dengan gugup. Ia mengambil semangkuk bubur ayam yang sudah mendingin diatas meja dan mulai melirik Malaysia dari ujung matanya, "Maaf kalau aku tidak peka dan tidak pernah menyadari kode yang kau berikan. Tapi kau tahu sendiri aku tak mengerti yang namanya kode, apalagi kode morse…" Jelasnya setengah bercanda.

" _Stu-Stupid Brother_ …" Malaysia menoleh kepada Indonesia, cemberut dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya, membuat dirinya semakin manis. Indonesia mulai tersenyum manis ketika melihat ekspresi Malaysia yang seakan-akan menggodanya itu. "Yeah… _I love you too_ " Ucap Indonesia tanpa menatap Malaysia yang lagi-lagi menunjukan wajah kagetnya ketika Indonesia mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"U-ulangi la-lagi bisa?" Pinta Malaysia dengan suara kecil. Sejujurnya ia malu mengatakan itu namun perasaanya terasa begitu senang ketiku kata itu meluncur dengan halus dari bibir Indonesia.

Tapi, bukan kata cinta yang Malaysia dapatkan. Indonesia kembali menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur, "Sudahlah… Aku sudah lelah membuatkan makanan untukmu! Makan sekarang!" Perintah Indonesia dengan wajah tegas, namun rona malu diwajahnya membuat Malaysia menahan tawa. Akhirnya setelah tenang, Malaysia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suap demi suap bubur ayam yang diberikan oleh Indonesia.

 ** _Dipikir lagi… kedua personifikasi Negara ini butuh berlatih untuk bersikap jujur, aih_** **Tsundere…**

 **0-0-0-0**

 ** _-Ekstra?_**

Setelah semangkuk bubur ayam habis dimakan Malaysia dan beberaoa obat berhasil ditelan olehnya (Setelah paksaan dari Indonesia), sekarang wanita berambut hitam sepunggung itu tertidur pulas dengan posisi (Yang tidak sengaja) bersandar pada bahu Indonesia yang sedang sibuk menonton televisi. Indonesia melirik wajah Malaysia yang tertidur dengan wajah damai yang dihiasi dengan rona pipi yang samar-samar karena demamnya. Indonesia akhirnya tersenyum hangat dan mengelus pipi Malaysia yang begitu halus lalu kembali berfokus pada tontonan yang ada di televisi.

Bosan dengan acara yang ada, Indonesia langsung mematikan televisi tersebut dengan remote. Ia merangkul Malaysia dan merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Ia kecup kening Malaysia sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya.

"Hangat hm…?"

Dan akhirnya Indonesia jatuh tertidur.

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N : Syalalala~ #NebarBungaKamboja cerita gaje macam apa ini?! Fluff kaga Romance juga kayaknya maksa banget! Udah belum nyelesain tugas yang menumpuk malah berani-beraninya nulis FF! Author macam apa ini?! #Nangis. Huaa… minat Review? Ada yang minat review cerita gaje kayak gini? #Tampared. BDW, ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang sms Malaysia? :V**


End file.
